


In the woods

by jonogender



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus goes to a place in the woods after T.j. sees him naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the woods

Magnus was in his special spot.

It was a small clearing deep in the woods. 

Like so deep it took him an hour of walking.

Before either of them died, he and his mom would come here all the time.

He hear a noise.

He turned around to see his boyfriend.

The reason why he wanted to be alone.

"T.j? What are you doing here? No one knows about this place." Magnus yelled.

"After you kicked me out of your room when I saw you naked, I went back to check on you. When I saw you weren't there, I came here to clear my head. I found this place when I was a little kid." T.j. said.

"Oh...look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me." Magnus looked down at the ground.

"Dude. It's alright. I love you no matter what parts you have. Got it idiot?" T.j. laughed.

"I...I used to come here with my mom. When ever I was sad she would take me here. I haven't been back since before she died." Magnus smiled sadly.

"Do you want to go back home and play some video games. And annoy Mallory?" T.j. asked.

"Yes. I love you, beantown."  
"Honey, you're beantown."  
"No you are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."  
"You are."


End file.
